Missing
by AloneBrokenandScared
Summary: The Cullen's come back to Forks ten years after they left. What will they find when they get back? Femslash don't like don't read. Inhuman Bella.
1. Alice

Disclaimer- I don't own twilight.

Alice P.O.V.

When Edward forced us to leave I stopped looking into Bella's future like he asked and that was ten years ago. The family has changed drastically since then, Rosalie and Emmett are never around anymore they keep going on long honeymoons and when they are around they're in their private house they had built on the property they never come to the main house anymore. Jasper feels like it's his fault that we had to leave so now he stays in the library avoiding everyone more than ever. Esme barely talks anymore not even to Carlisle. I'm not my happy go lucky self anymore either I'm sad a lot now. Carlisle has thrown himself into work, so he spends most of his time at the hospital. I haven't seen my bestfriend in years, so I decided to look into her future now since his pigheaded ass decided to leave the family. His reasoning being that he can't take all of our depressing thoughts. Once Fuckward leaves I decide to tell the family of my plans.

"Hey guys come to the living room I have something to tell you it's important," Once I say this everyone comes even Rose and Em.

"What's up Ali you sound worried?" Em asked.

"I've decided to look into Bella's future, and what I wanted to know is if you guys want to know what I see?" I asked. They all looked excited even Rose they all nodded. So, with that done I look and all I see is darkness there's nothing's there.

"What's wrong Alice?" Jasper asked.

"I don't see anything at all it's just dark,"

"That can be a lot of things right like we know that the shifters block your visions right it could be them," Esme says trying to grasp on to anything that would explain what's going on besides what everyone's thinking and that's death. I just nod my head because the shifters do block my visions.

Vision:

 _ **FORKSTIMES**_

 _ **Today marks the ten-year anniversary Chief Swan's daughter Isabella Swan AKA Bella, has gone missing she is presumed dead. When Bella went missing her father drove himself mad trying to find her which eventually resulted in an early death for the chief yesterday at 2 PM at his home. He died of a heart attack. He was so obsessed with finding his daughter that it killed him.**_

 _ **Emmett stopped reading at that point and threw the newspaper in the street and set out to the old Swan house to see if he can find any clues to what happened to Bella.**_

End of Vision.

"Alice what is it what did you see," Carlisle asked. I replayed my vision to them and Esme breaks into heart wrenching sobs.

"We have to go back to Forks to get the whole story," Rose said and we all nod our heads in agreement. We're going back to Forks in the morning.


	2. The pack

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight.**

Alice

We all packed a few things and were off to the airport to get back to Forks. We have no idea what we're going to find out but we're going to try and get all the information we can get **.** I really miss my sister we all do, without her the family basically fell apart. Everyone is upset over it well everyone except my dickhead of a brother. A few hours later we we land in Washington.

"Hey who's driving?"

"I will," Carlisle says.

"Me too," Emmett says.

I get in the car with Jasper,Carlisle,and Esme. On the ride into forks I get lost in my head again. I really hope we can get some clues as to what happened to her it's been ten years, is she even still alive? No Alice you can't think that way.

"Don't worry Alice we'll find her and get our sister back," Jasper says breaking my musings.

"Yea I know but I still worry where do we even start? I mean her father is dead and she wasn't that close to her school friends plus it's been ten years since she went missing."

"Don't worry we'll figure something out," He assures me.

The rest of the ride is quiet. No one has anything to say anything to understand that we're all trying to think of ways to find and help if we have to Bella. Once we arrive at the old house we all get our perspective bags and take them to our room.

"Everybody downstairs now we need to have a talk about what we're going to do first in finding Bella," Carlisle says. We all come down and settle in the living room.

"We have to figure out who would know anything about what happened to Bella," I say thinking out loud.

"The shifters Bella was best friends with Jacob Black since they were kids," Jasper speaks up. He's right.

"We need to go and to line and talk to the La Push mutts lucky us," Rose says sarcastically. We ignore her because we know she may complain but she'll talk to them for Bella.

"Do you guys want to go now or later?" Esme asks. We all say now so we wait for Carlisle to call them and plan a meet then head out to line and wait for the mutts to come.

"What do you guys want you left ten years ago?" The one I recognize as Jacob Black asks.

"Look we just wanted to know if you knew anything about Bella?"

"Why would you guys care you abandoned her in the middle of the woods alone," Jake all but screams at us.

"We have no idea what you're talking about," Rose sneered.

"Yea sure you don't your dickhead of a brother lead her into the woods and told her that she was nothing to you guys just some play thing to take up the time with until he got bored and decided to get another one. So again I want to know what do you want with Bella," Jake says in a sickeningly calm voice.

"We have no idea what you're talking about we didn't have anything to with what our asshole brother did," Emmett spoke up. Esme just looks confused about what's going on. Edward told us that Bella asked us to leave.

"Look Jacob we were told that Bella wanted us to leave we had no idea what really happen and for that we are sorry we just want to know if you have any idea about what happened to Bella we just want to find her and apologize and tell her what Edward told us," Esme pleads. Jacob thinks it over and then he breathes a sigh.

"I wont tell you everything because it's not my story to tell but Bella is alive and she's okay last thing we heard look back when you left Bella was taking a walk to the meadow that she and Fuckward use to go to and the dread headed leech found her during her little walk and attacked her until a pack of shifters came and saved her killing him. The thing was that Bella was half dead already and wouldn't make it to the hospital so they took her with them. A few months after that Bella called to tell me she was okay and not to tell Charlie that I knew of anything that happened to her," Jake explained.

"Wait a minute so it wasn't you guys that saved her?"

"No they're a different type of shifter and they were only passing through and they saved Bella they were also the ones to tell us that we aren't werewolves but shape shifters," Jacob answered.

"Thank you so much Jacob did they tell you were they were going?" Carlisle asks.

"I'll tell you if you tell what's up with Bella if you find her okay?" Jacob says.

"Okay we'll tell you everything we know about Bella."

"Okay they said something about going deep into the Amazon rainforest I think thats where their pack is located. Oh and you guys might want to watch yourselves with them they're very dangerous and very old but not in appearance," Jacob warns.

"Thank you so much Jacob we'll tell you everything we find out. Bye Jacob," Esme says.

We all go back to the house to talk about the info we just got.

"What do you guys want to do?" Carlisle asks once we're in the house.

"Well looks like we're taking a trip to the Amazon rainforest," I say with a playful smirk.

"Yea I think you're right Ally," Emmett laughs. We all agree to leave in the morning. I can't believe all that's happened to Bella since we left and I'm pretty sure that's not even the whole story. Well hopefully we can get somewhere in finding Bella.

 **An Should the next chapter be Bella or the Cullens in the Amazon forest?**


	3. Bella

Disclaimer- I don't own twilight.

B.P.O.V.

It's been ten years since I've seen my family or friends back in Fork's. I've been through hell and back since then. I don't look the same anymore either my new look matches my new personality. I now stand at 6'2 I'm still thin but I also have a six pack of abs and I no longer have chicken arms but not like bulky either. My hair is short and wavy it just reaches my chin, the color is different as well it's jet black with red streaks in it I don't dye my hair it's naturally that color now. My personality is so different I'm not some damsel in distress anymore

I don't trust people so easily anymore just a select few people that I trust now. One of the people that I trust is my best friend Elizabeth Peters AKA Liza she's just like me we get along great we went through the same stuff except for the fact that she was born the way we are and I was bitten. We do everything together. Right now it's midnight in Alaska at least that's where I think we are anyway.

 _Liza-Where in the hell are we?_

 _Bella-I think we're in Alaska if I counted the miles correctly._

 _Liza-You think dude you're the navigator you're suppose to know not guess._

 _Bella-Fine then genius there's a house up ahead it smells like veggie vamps we can slip by their house and ask them._

 _Liza-Dumb ass did you stop to think what happens if their not friendly?_

 _Bella-Well actually from the smells of them it's a total of five of them but only two are in the house._

 _Liza-So basically what you're saying is that is that we can take them?_

 _Bella-Yea pretty much._

 _Liza-You're lucky I'm crazy enough to follow you just about anywhere. Any normal person would just think that you're crazy and not follow you anywhere._

 _Bella-Whatever just come here with your crazy ass._

 _Liza-Should both of us shift?_

 _Bella-Just in case they're not friendly as you put it only I'll shift you keep your ass at a distance we don't want to worry them they should hear us once we get to a certain distance._

 _Liza-Fine smartass._

I shift back to my human form and put my shoes on the weird thing about us is that when we shift our clothes don't tear up and I just like to take my shoes off as a precaution it feels weird to shift with them on. The house itself looks like a huge cabin in the middle of the woods so I'm sure they don't get many unexpected visitors. As soon as I'm in vampire hearing range I hear the both of them stop moving just to start up again just to stop again. From my guess they probably both went to the door. As I come up to the house I know I was right because they're both standing in the doorway. A man and a woman both from Spanish descent.

"Hello may we help you?" The woman says looking at me strange. I know it's because to them I smell and look human but obviously I'm not because I'm standing in the middle of the woods in Alaska where it's snow everywhere in only shorts and a tank top and I'm not cold.

"Um yea I need to know where I'm at actually that'll be great?"

"Well you're in Denali Alaska," The man says.

"Um well thanks," When I go to turn around the woman says something.

"If you don't mind my asking what exactly are you doing out here in those clothes and it's freezing out here?" She asks.

"Like you tell you're a vampire you're as cold as it gets anyway and no I'm not cold or human I just wanted to get so directions that's all so I'll be on my way now thank you," I sneer. That's when I hear Liza let out a loud roar. I run back to her ,being followed by the vampires from the house but they can't keep up to me so they just follow my scent, and see her standing there looking and three blonde vampires. But if you look closer you can see her staring intently at the one with pale blonde hair that's long and straight she stands at about 5'6.

"Hey leave her alone we were just leaving." That's when all of their gaze falls on me well except for Liza and the pale blonde they're still staring at each other. I look at all the faces staring at me I see the spanish vampires another blonde this one's short about 5'2 and her hair comes to her chin the last and most beautiful to me anyway is the strawberry blonde who stands at about 5'5 but when I look into her eyes my whole world stops and starts to revolve around her.

She's the only thing that matters to me, I'll do anything for her. Her eyes snap away from me to look at Liza when she shifts back to her human form, which breaks me out of my imprinting haze. That's when I notice or rather feel that Liza imprinted on the long haired pale blonde.

"Bella we're screwed," Liza states in a deadpan voice.

"Yea we definitely are," I state nodding my head. The vampires are still in shock? I think I didn't know that was possible but then again I guess seeing a creature that's supposed to be extinct like a prehistoric wolf then see said wolf turn into a human girl is enough to shock anyone. I wonder what they'll do if I shifted into my smilodon would they freak out.

"What are you guys?" The small blonde ask.

"Well we thought that much was obvious we're shifters," Liza answers in all her arrogant glory.

"Yea we got that part what my sister means is what type of animal are you?" Liza's blonde corrected.

"Well we're prehistoric shifters we shift into different types of extinct mammals she's a wolf and I'm a smilodon or more common none as a saber-tooth tiger."

"Our kind only shifts into big cats, wolves, and coyotes," Liza adds.

"I don't know what to do with that information but I do know that I'd like to know what are you guys doing out here in the first place?" My blonde angel asks.

"We're just passing through but since we know that there's a family with hot blonde's we might just stick around for awhile," Liza flirts. I could tell if they could they'll be blushing right now.

"Come on lets take this to the house so we can talk," Liza's blonde purrs.

 **An- tell me what you think I tried to make the chapter longer**


	4. Mahlia

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight.**

 **Alice P.O.V**

After talking to the wolves me and my family went to straight to the airport to get on the first flight to South America. Which we were lucky enough to get seats on a flight that arrives at night. We're all on edge hoping that we find Bella so we can apologize. I really miss my bestfriend, Esme misses her youngest daughter and Emmett misses his Bella-bear. I hope she forgives us in the first place. We abandoned her in the first place.

"Ali you okay over there?" Emmett asked.

"Yea I'm fine just thinking."

"I really hope we find her," He mutters.

"Yea me to but when we do do you think she'll want to deal with us?"

"I don't know but if I were her no not really," He answers.

I really miss my sister and I don't want her to hate me but she has the right to. I hope she's okay wherever she is.

PLEASE PUT ON YOUR SEAT BELTS WE'RE BE LANDING IN A COUPLE OF MINUTES.

We all take a seat even though it's not necessary. Once we're out of the plane we go find where our cars are. We drive for a while and once we get as close to the forest as we can we get out and run. We stop as soon as a strange scent hits us clearly telling us that this land was claimed. We can tell that it's not humans we just don't know what it is.

"At least they don't smell like trash," Rosalie jokes. I just roll my eyes and keep running towards the smell.

As we're running a giant creature comes and snatches Carlisle as he was in front of all of us. We all stop with our senses on high alert. Whatever it was it moved too fast for us to really see what it was. I heard a low threatening growl, we all slowly turn around to see a huge cat it kind of looks like an sabor tooth tiger but with smaller teeth. It's even bigger than what they have been documented as.

"What the hell is that?" I hear Emmett ask.

"Some kind of giant cat." Rosalie answers.

The strange animal growls at us, then makes some strange yowling noise. Not soon after we hear what sounds like paws hitting the ground coming in our direction. Soon a tall woman comes out of some of the bushes in a tank top and short shorts, right behind her is a man just about an inch taller than her comes out holding Carlisle by the scruff of his neck holding him off the ground. Carlisle isn't even struggling to get loose it looks like he's just going to accept his fate.

"What do you want Cullens you vampires are not welcome here?" The tall woman says in a stronger spanish accent.

"We just came looking for a friend we didn't mean any harm," Esme says calmly.

"Did you mean any harm when you destroyed my cub? When you left her she was nothing but a shell of herself and to top it off you left her with someone after her!" The tall man holding Carlisle screams at us he has the same accent as the woman.

We didn't even have to ask who he was talking about we already knew he was talking about Bella. We all look down in shame because we know that what he was saying was true. We knew Victoria was going to want revenge, but we decided to leave anyway.

"We just wanted to find her and apologize," I say trying to plead with them.

The man looked like he was about to scream at us some more but the woman put her hand on his shoulder and shakes her head at him, his shoulders slump, he drops Carlisle on the ground and nods. She nods at the large animals around us and they sink back into the forest, we hear them run off into the forest.

"My name is Maliha and this is my mate Gabriel. Follow us we'll take you somewhere we can talk." Maliha says then running back into the forest.

They are fast, faster than us I can tell they're holding back she slows down when we get too far behind them. I start to hear what sounds like a town that's when they slow down running. We come to a dirt road we see people going about their daily life not really paying us any attention which is a new to us. Maliha leads us to a small house when we first walk in, it's into their living room.

There's two couches against the wall and a loveseat off to the side and a recliner in the corner facing the giant T.V. on the opposite wall. Gabriel sits in the recliner facing the T.V. Maliha gestures for us to sit on the couches. After we all sit down she starts to speak.

"I know that you say that you want to apologize to Isabella but how do we know that you aren't just trying to hurt her some more?" Maliha asked.

"We only left because of our psycho brother of ours we didn't want to," Rosalie explains.

"Okay I'm going to give you guys a chance but if we hear that you hurt her in anyway we'll find and kill you got it?" She asks threateningly. We all nod.

"If you don't mind our asking but what are you and how do you know Bella? I heard your mate refer to Bella as his cub?" Carlisle asks.

"No I don't mind you asking. We're true shifters the ones you guys know are just half breeds they're half human we are not they only turn into Wolves, we change into whatever animal fits us better but since we're the oldest type of shifter we only shift into prehistoric canines or big cats," Maliha explains. Carlisle nods in understanding.

"We are the strongest thing to ever exist we're even stronger than your precious Volturi. Your gifts don't work on us unless we let it we are stronger, faster, and bigger than you and the shifters you know. You have the strength of one of our children. Even the ones of us who were born instead of bitten are stronger, faster, and bigger than you and the shifters you know. While only some of you have one gift we each get at least three, it's not really limited. I know of one of us with over fifty gifts," Gabriel says. We all look at them with our mouths open.

"Wow do the Volturi know about you guys?" Carlisle asks.

"Yea they tried to kill us off at first but then they realized that they couldn't. So now we have treaty with them," Maliha answers.

"Now we know Isabella because we saved her from the dread headed man who almost killed her. If we hadn't stepped in she would be dead right now. But we did step in so now she's safe. The reason we called Bella our pup is because Maliha turned her she is the next alpha in line since me and Maliha don't have any children. We know she'll be a great leader. Even if Maliha and myself did decide to have children they would not take over the pack. The current alpha chooses the next alpha and Maliha chose Isabella," Gabriel explains.

"One question is everyone in this little town a shifter?" Carlisle asks.

"No we have some animal drinkers in town like yourselves," Gabriel answers.

"Okay if Bella is your pup where is she?" I ask.

"We don't really know all we know is that Isabella is somewhere in North America. She left to go exploring with my little sister Elizabeth, they said they wanted to see the world. The last time I spoke to her was three days ago Liza told me they were entering Canada so I guess you can check there. If you find them send them back here we need to start their training. The thing is that Liza is going to be Isabella's beta so they both have to train," Maliha says.

"Okay thank you and if we find them we'll tell them to comeback and who knows we might come back with them," I say as we walk out and make our way back to civilization.

 **A.N. Sorry it took me so long to update but have been so busy and I had writer's block I don't know when the next update will happen but I'll do my best.**


	5. AN NOT A CHAPTER

Sorry not a chapter

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I've been busy with school and all so since it's ending now I'll start updating again when school is over in a few weeks maybe even before I don't know. So thank you to everyone still following this story.


	6. Back to Bella

**Disclaimer - I don't own twilight. All mistakes are mine.**

B.P.O.V.

We followed my beautiful angel and the others back to their house. Once we get there they lead me and Liza into the living room from the looks of it. The spanish vampires sit on the loveseat against the wall the shortest blond sits in the chair and my vampire sit on one end of the couch and Liza's blond on the other. Liza dumbass sits in the middle. I was going to just stand until I grabbed and pulled onto my blond's lap which is awkward because I'm so much taller than her but whatever, I'm not complaining. I turn to look at her and she smiles at me.

"So why don't we start with names," the shortest blond says breaking me from my staring with my blond. "I'm Irina," she says.

"I'm Katrina but if you call me that I'll hurt you I go by Kate," she says with a dangerous gleam in her eye. I glance at Liza and she has this lovestruck look on her face.

"I'm Tanya and I'm the leader of this coven ," my beautiful angel says.

"I'm Eleazar and this is my mate Carmen," the male spanish vampire says.

"Well my name is Isabella Rex but I prefer Bella and I'm the next in line to become the leader of our pride/pack since it's canines and felines," I say.

"I'm Elizabeth Peters but I prefer Liza not Beth any version of my name but Beth and I'm going to be her beta when she becomes alpha," she says while still staring at Kate.

"Can I ask you why I'm so drawn to you?" my angel asks.

"Is there any place we can speak in private?"

" Yea follow me,"

"Liza while I'm gone explain it to her don't just drool all over yourself," I say before following my angel. Liza just nods at me. My angel leads me upstairs and to her room I'm guessing since her scent is strongest in here. There's a large bed in the middle of the room. A computer desk against the right wall. On the other wall sat the dresser. I sit in the computer desk while she sits on the bed.

"Tanya how much do you know about shifters?"

"Well not much besides what my cousins have told me which is that you guys are arrogant, hot headed, and you smell like hot garbage."

"Well that's not us that is those half breeds they are half human we are not. They were created by accident a long time ago. We have the ability to bond with the animal inside us. After our first shift We have to let the animal take over and become one with them. They can't even if they tried it's like the animal and the human share a body, which angers the animal that's why they are so hot headed. We are way more in tune with our instincts than the half breeds. We are slow to anger unless our mate, cub, pup, or pack/pride are in danger."

"That still doesn't explain why I'm drawn to you."

"Well unlike vampires we have this thing that tells us who are soulmates are it's not love at first site like the half breeds we get these urges to protect you and be there for you. I'll do anything for you but I don't love you I can't I don't know you yet."

"So what you're telling me is that I'm your mate?"

"Yes but we can be friends first until your inner beast recognizes me as your mate."

"Okay I can deal with this," She says.

"Come on I want to get to know the rest of," I'm cut off by my stomach growling.

"Come on let's see if Carmen can find you something to eat," she giggles pulling me out of the room. As soon as we enter the hallway we hear moaning coming out of the room across the hall.

"Really Liza," "Really Kate," we say at the same time.

We just continue our way into the kitchen shaking our heads.

"How long have They been at it?" My angel asks.

"They been at it since about two minutes after you four went to talk," Irina says from the kitchen table without looking up from her magazine.

"Um since you guys are vampires do you have anything to eat here? I mean if not I can just go and hunt."

"No I'm sorry honey I plan on going shopping tomorrow," Carmen says.

"It's okay you don't have to go shopping for us we can just hunt,"

"Don't worry about it sweetie I want to," Carmen says reassuringly.

"Okay if you're sure. Tanya do you want to hunt with me since I only want the meet the blood would be going to waste?"

"Yea since me and the girls didn't finish our hunt," Tanya says with a smile.

After our hunt me and Tanya sit on a lot out in the forest and get to know each other a little better. Which is how I found out her cousin's are the Cullens.

"Wait you mean to tell me that the Cullens are the cousins that told you about shifters?" I ask hoping for her to say no.

"Yea I mean they did live next door to a pack of them. Wait how do you know the Cullens?" She asks looking confused.

"I think it would be best if we have this conversation with the rest of your family because I don't want to have to repeat myself."

"Okay but mind you vampire mating takes days so you might not see your beta for a while, but then again we don't recognize our mates right away so my horndog sister and your beta should be done by now, we've been out here for hours,"she says. I nod and follow her back to the house, not because I have to but because I'm enjoying the view. Once we get back to the house my angel calls everyone to the family room.

"What's going on that you had to interupt me and my puppys fun?" Kate asks. Liza lets out an indignant hey get when Kate calls her puppy, Kate kisses her and she stops pouting and has this lovestruck look on her face.

"Liza did you know that our mates are cousin's with the Cullens?" I ask her.

"Wait the Cullens, Cullens the bastards that hurt you?" She asks raising her voice a little at the end.

"No the royal family," I say sarcastically.

"Wait what do you mean the Cullens that hurt you?" My angel asks with a confused look on her face that I just want to kiss off.

 **A.N. Sorry about the long wait but I've been so busy with everything anyway I'm trying to get back into the swing of things with my writing. I'll try to post the next chapter sometime next week maybe before I don't really know.** **Please review and tell me what you think.**


	7. AN

Hi everyone I know it has been awhile but I want you to know I plan to complete both of my stories. Right now my life is very busy but I'm going through and fixing some of my mistakes I don't know when I'll add another chapter but I'll try to soon. Thank you to everyone who still follows this story.


End file.
